Christopher Mallard
Christopher is a New character coming into the RP. Overview Appearance and Personality 5'11'' African American with really short but curly hair. He constantly worked out when he was a kid toning his body up. He has massive hands and broad shoulders making him look even more menacing at first glance. His face is shaped like a permanent glare adding to that is the broad facial features. He always through on his motorcycle jacket whenever he goes out on a job.'' He is more of a show off towards most but he tends to get emotional towards the fact that he was adopted. He shows anger to people who give up and manipulate others to benefit for them. He believes that a family should stick together no matter what and keeps implying to Ty that he was wrong for what he has done. He tends to jump off the handle and through a punch if someone gets in his face. Christopher enjoys sparing as hand to hand is his domain from his kick boxing experience. Christopher Sticks to his adopted brother because of their accidental personalities. Even though Damian shows a more mature Idealistic view on things he gets along with him more then Ty or anyone else. He looks at Jermone for better experience because the man has saved his life many times over. They seem to have a strong bond together as they begin to run off on missions together. Christopher has a major weakness for seeing people with an inability to do a certain tasks. He tends to find anyway to help them out and make sure they aren't alone. His emotional side is also a present problem as he can't let a death go on without justice. His showing off tends to lead to some failure but he can quickly recover unless it happens to hurt someone. Christopher is a pure powerhouse and he tends to use two handed blunt weapons or two one handed weapons. He has no experience with guns except for the occasional paint ball game that he and his three brothers went to. Pre-Apocalypse Christopher's biological father put him up for adoption after his wife died. He was brought into Howard and Ellen Mallard's family as they tended to adopt children. He was the second youngest out of the family. He grew up knowing of Ty putting up on adoption. He met the youngest family member when he was ten quickly fell in love with the orphan from South Korea. He tended to try and beat his three older brothers Damian, Jun, and Jesus at anything. He started to physically adapt his body to be extremely superior to Jesus, who was in the navy as a weapon ordinance loader for the USS North Carolina; Jun, His superior parkour skills; and Damian's quick reaction time from his Tae Kwon Do lessons. Unfortunately he isn't perfect and couldn't surpass Jun. He joined his schools kick boxing team and got the nickname 'one-two' because of his aggressive one two knock out punches. He continued following his brother's foot steps and stayed in boxing at NYU. Post-Apocalypse He was the first one of the family to see the Walkers attack people. He and his brother Damian decided to take the day off and head home they pulled into the neighbor hood and saw no one walking around. They stepped inside the house and the youngest girl was tearing into the neck of Howard. They quickly pulled her off of his body and witnessed their adopted father change. The two ran out of the house and started off to the City. Halfway there Damian got a call from Jesus saying that they should get as far from New York as they can because the Caroline is ordered to fire at Manhattan. Weeks past and a group formed with most of the Mallard family. Time went by and they started to take in more survivors at NYU. Damian became part of the Founders, a higher ranking group used for organization and he realized that the group was corrupt. He quickly started to feed info to Christopher allowing them to bring down the Followers discretely. The group then encountered their first problem. US Navy forces started to terrorize survivors and hunt them down if they got near the rivers. Christopher was one of the few that managed to get near the rivers and scavenge from the city and he kept his successful streak until he ran into a Navy SWCC unit. They opened fire on Christopher and chased him out of New York. He informed the new Council about the US Navy and their control with the water way. The group then left New York and went into Newark Delaware. They stayed at the city and begun to grow to a community of over 530. Christopher and Damian were on a Seek and Destroy mission were they clear out one building and they ran into Ty and Jermone. Christopher immediately tried attacking Ty from the amount of anger built up over the years. He was eventually calmed down by both Damian and Jermone even though he still didn't want to see his father. Damian invited the two to join their community but Jermone stated that he can't join them because of his family back at his group. The four came back to the community. The next day a Mega-Herd started to devastate the communities defenses causing panic and chaos getting many of the people killed and separated. Jermone got the four of the to leave the town with Jun and their oldest sister Tammy. The six of them decided that it was time to leave after they tried to locate the second oldest Jenny but didn't have any success. They began to travel to the school but encountered a biker group that murdered Tammy and lost Jun. They continued to be chased by the bikers until Jermone became a distraction and lured the biker gang off. Christopher began to get agitated by the fact that they left Jun behind and didn't go back for him. Ty tried to explain the likely hood that either Jermone or Jun survived to Christopher and Damian but he began to verbally attack Ty stating how easy it is for him to let people go. Just as Christopher was going to storm off Jermone came back beyond exhausted and that just fueled the undying hate towards Ty. They argued for a while about going back for Jun but he left a sign that he was see perfectly fine but motioned that he had to go back and find Jenny then motioned for them that he will join them at the school. Season 5 He was mentioned multiple times by Ty Reason (his father) and then finally he went to New York to find him. Season 6 He will appear in this season. Killed Victums *Numerous walkers *Some US Navy Bandits *Raiders Relationships Ty Reason Christopher has an undying hate built up against his father from setting up for adoption. He Phsyically attacked him once out of pure rage but was held back by his brother. Christopher regularly verbably abuses him out of pure spite. Damian Mallard The two are both adopted brothers and seem to have the best bond out of his entire family. Christopher looks at Damian whenever his Moral compass needs fixed and for when he needs someone to talk to. In his past he saw him as a rival but now as an equal. Jermone Shepard Christopher realized that he came out of the own kindness and something else but completely trusts him.